


Stairs

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Random - Freeform, Very light smut, Well not even smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stairs

“Push me then, Potter.” said Draco, standing at the top of the stairs in the astronomy tower.

“No.” Harry replied.

“You're a coward.” laughed the Slytherin. Well, it wasn't really a laugh. More of a cackle (if that was possible).

“I'd rather not try and kill someone, thanks.”

“You won't kill me. I'm not stupid like you.”

“What did you say to me?” Harry growled, suddenly becoming angry.

“You're stupid. You're a coward. How did you even get into Gryffindor? Coward.”

A normal person would argue with this, maybe throw in a punch or two. But Harry and Draco – they weren't normal people. So what did Harry do?

He pushed Draco against a wall.

And he kissed him.

The kiss was rough – not soft, not tender like kisses with Ginny. Or that one drunk kiss with whatshername. Harry didn't have a problem with this – honestly, Draco's lips felt amazing.

Draco pulled away from Harry with a smirk.

“Well then, Potter, you're not as stupid as I thought.” he said, before pulling Harry back.

When Harry finally pulled away, he walked backwards and leaned against the wall.

“Why did you even want me to push you down the stairs?” he questioned.

“I didn't. This is what I wanted.”

“How did you know that I wouldn't push you down the stairs?”

“Because you're too nice for that.”

“Are you sure about that?” he smirked at the blonde boy.

“Well, you could make me change my mind...”

And that's how the two ended up having sex on the floor of the Astronomy tower in the middle of the night.


End file.
